naruto_upcoming_generationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Uchiha
Makoto Uchiha was the first character created by Mr.Oakzzz and the first planned Protagonist of Naruto: Upcoming Generations. He is a Genin level shinobi from Amegakure, a member of Team Kyoso and one of the last survivng members of the Uchiha clan. Background Makoto is among the last Uchiha alive. Sometime before the Uchiha clan massacre, a group of Uchiha families who were aware of the clans plan to overthrow Konohagakure, but didn't agree with their ideals, left the village. Among these families were Makotos would be parents, Shien and Lomina Uchiha, though they were still a young couple back then. However, after word of the clan massacre back in the leaf village, many of the men in this group became enraged and furious with the leafs acting, among those were Makotos father. Feeling how the group, especially her husband, were becoming more and more corrupted and revenge-seeking, Lomina Uchiha left the group while still pregnant to protect her son from the harm that revenge usually cause. Shortly after, Makoto Uchiha was born at a hospital in the Amegakure. Since he knew nothing of his clans tragic fate, Makoto grew up as a calm and easygoing person. However, the Fourth Shinobi World War still gave him traumazing memories in his early childhood. Because of the destruction he saw, he has developed a habit of easily become irritated when people speaks nonchalant of the war, make jokes including a persons safety or a dying person. At times, he even gets son furious that he would beat up the person who spoke unresponsible of the war. At Age 5, Makoto entered the villages ninja academy, in order to learn how to defend himself should war ever break out again. His talents for the ninja arts showed early during this time and he graduated at the mere age of 10 and was put on a squad consisting of himself, Taki Inazuma and Umimaro Nagaremi under the tutelage of Kyoso YamaShiro. The team has currently been working together for 3 years, although its 3 members seems to be more competive with each other rather than friendly. Personality Having grown up during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Makato had already seen countless lives lost when he started at the academy at age 5. This hade caused him to anger whenever he overhears someone joke about war or mentioned it in a careless way, at times even beating up the person who did it. He has, however, started trying to avoid it due to knowing that his mother always gets in trouble when he does so. Aside from this, Makoto has shown to be a more calm and easygoing person. While in the academy, he had no problem speaking to others and did not hesitate to ask if he needed any help (this was rarely the actual case behind him asking). He also has a habit of doing a "nice guy pose" whenever accepting a mission or making a promise. Appearence Makoto is a typical Uchiha, having black hair in a style similar to Sasuke Uchiha and black eyes, maing him heavily resemble the rouge ninja. Despite this, he have a more caring and happy look in his eyes, in contrast to Sasukes cold, emotionless eyes. Also, he currently don't allow his hair to hang down over his forehead, since he wants to show of his afflication towards the village on his forehead protector. He usually wears the standard Uchiha clothing, with a black short-armed shirt with his clan crest on the back and beige, at some occasions grey, pants. At some occasions, he changes his black shirt for a white one in the same style. Abilities Makoto has been hailed as a genius by his academy instructors, who holds hope that he will one day become the strongest shinobi in the village. He graduated at age 10 and has since mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, his clans "coming of age" jutsu. Intelligence His instructors stated that Makotos intelligence is unusually high for someone his age. He has proved them right by easily see through a persons tactics and discover their movement pattern despite not having activated his Sharingan yet. He was also the only one in his team to see trough their teachers lie during their first meeting with him, when he told them to go open a scroll on the other side of the town and then try to find their way back, since he understood there was probably a trap hidden inside it and instead found it and brought it to his sensei. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation At age 10, Makoto learned how to use the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and has since mastered it in a way "truly worthy an Uchiha", as his mother claims. This also suggests that Makoto has unusually high chakra reserves since a Genin usually shouldn't be able to do elemental techniques at all. This is shown within his own team, where all 3 are said to be quite equall, yet Makoto is the only one to use elemental techniques. Shurikenjutsu Being of the Uchiha clan, Makoto has a natural talent for wielding shuriken and uses them constantly during fights. He has been shown to be capable of nailing a falling necklace to a tree without even scrathing it. Also, he has learned how to clone his shuriken when thrown, thus enabling him to easy surrond his target with shuriken, should he ever aim to kill the target. Shadow Clone Jutsu Another testament of Makotos high chakra reserves is that he can perform the Shadow Clone Technique, a technique that splits his chakra between a decided amount of clones. Though he mainly uses them to draw attention of his opponent, he has shown profiency in using it during combat. Stats Quotes (To someone who spoke ill of the war) "I don't like wars. And I like you even less, you bastard."